Various toys and devices have been disclosed in the prior art wherein a magnet or magnetic particles are used to produce a pattern on a paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,949 issued May 12, 1970 to Christy discloses a toy wherein a figure having a writing device is positioned on a paper. The figure has a magnet base which is attracted by quadrupole magnets located beneath a support surface. The magnets are driven by an arrangement of gears so that the figure writes a geometric pattern on the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,042 issued Oct. 8, 1963 to Roethler discloses a toy wherein a layer of sand is positioned on a base plate. A magnet is moved below the base plate to cause various toy earth-working machines to move in the sand and to simulate earth-working operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,970 issued Apr. 29, 1941 to Osborne discloses a toy wherein particles of magnetic paint are distributed on a board by moving a magnet below the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,735 issued Jun. 22, 1971 to Miller discloses a box containing magnetic particles. A design is formed by moving a magnet over the surface of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,579 issued Jan. 25, 1983 to Mizoule discloses a toy wherein a pencil holder is located on a flat box. A mechanical arrangement inside the box moves a magnet, causing the pencil holder to move over a paper positioned on the box.
Japanese Publication No. 2-41300 dated February 1990 discloses a system for drawing using a magnetic pigment and magnets for producing a magnetic field.
German Publication No. 569,665 dated January 1933 discloses a device wherein a figure is retained on a board by magnets.